Dalton
by Jane Smythe
Summary: Secuela de starbucks: La graduación de Bas se acerca y kurt decide contarle de sus sentimientos al rubio.


Hola lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo la secuela de "Starbucks"

Ocho meses y dos semanas habían pasado desde que kurt y sebastian se habían reencontrado en Starbucks, y seis meses desde que el castaño se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado se el rubio.

En esos ocho meses los dos se hablaban por facebook, skype, y por sus celulares .Cuando estaban aburridos se llamaban con sus celulares, a veces para pelearse solo por diversión y otras solo para oír la vos del otro, aunque ninguno lo aceptaba.

Kurt decidido que era hora de hablar de sus sentimientos con el menor, a si que aprovechando el viaje que le había prometido a el para su graduación en dalton para contarle lo que siente por el.

Hacia dos semanas que kurt había vuelto a Ohio, pero lo único que hiso fue evitar al rubio. En el mismo instante que bajo del avión su plan se fue por la borda, no estaba listo. No aun.

En su estadía en Ohio, fue de paseo con Blaine al cual le conto cual era el motivo por el cual había vuelto y este le respondió que tenia que hablar con el rubio y dejar de evadirlo, su relación con Blaine fue muy buena después de a ver arreglado las cosas y es que ellos antes de ex novios son amigos. También aprovecho y se reencontró con sus amigos de McKinley y hablar sobre que habían echo en todo este tiempo.

Las cosas para kurt se pusieron mal cuando un sábado faltando una semana antes de la graduación del rubio abrió su facebook y vio que este había publicado una foto de el acostado en una cama y junto a el había un chico rubio de ojos color avellana que lo estaba abrazando y al pie de la foto decía:

"Día de flojera junto a Harry en Dalton, una semana mas y vamos por ti parís"

Y luego vio que la foto había sido comentada por el chico que aparecía junto al bas:

"Un hermoso día de flojera diría yo"

Esto puso al castaño rojo de la rabia, ¿quien diablos era ese rubio oxigenado? y ¿como se atrevía a abrazar así a su Bas?

Inmediatamente decidió que era hora de hablar con su bas, no iba a permitir que un rubio hueco y oxigenado le robara a su bas. Porque bas solo era de el y el solo era de bas. Mañana lo iría a ver.

Al día siguiente se levanto temprano y luego de su rutina mañanera inmediatamente se fue a Dalton. Al legar fue directamente al cuarto del menor y toco la puerta, oyó una voz que provenía desde adentro que decía "yo abro", y justamente no era la de su bas.

Al abrir vio que era aquel rubio oxigenado que aparecía en la foto y atrás de el estaba bas colocándose su saco de Dalton y que instantáneamente al al ver al castaño dijo.

-Hey kurt! , no sabía que habías regresado a Ohio. Harry el es…-Lo saludo el ojiverde pero antes de poder presentárselo al otro chico el castaño lo interrumpió.

-Bas necesito hablar contigo. Tengo que contarte algo.- Interrumpió el castaño mientras pasaba por al lado de Harry quien quedo bastante sorprendido ante el acto de el castaño-A solas-Aclaro sin mirar al otro chico.

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy…lu...-Luego nos vemos bas-Dijo el mientras serraba la puerta detrás de el.

-¿Pero que te pasa kurt?, eso fue muy grosero. No tenias porque tratarlo así! -Reprocho el rubio muy enojado

-¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos?-Pregunto el castaño molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba fijamente al rubio.

-¿Qué?...kurt Harry es mi…-Pero antes que pudiera terminar de hablar fue callado por los labios del castaño quien lo beso salvajemente mientras lo agarraba del rostro con ambas manos.

Cuando fue necesario respirar se separaron muy agitados, estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que volvieron a unir sus labios unos con otros.

El cuarto era pequeño así que no les costo llegar hasta la cama del rubio y tumbarse. La ropa desapareció rápidamente y quedo esparcida por todo el suelo.

El castaño besaba cada parte del cuerpo del rubio, luego de dejar un gras chupetón en el cuello del menor decidió descender trazando un camino de besos pero se detuvo cuando el rubio lo volteo quedando el abajo y el rubio arriba. Este tomo las piernas del castaño y las enredo en su cadera, lo preparo y entro en el rápidamente. Luego de estar un minuto así empezó a embestir al castaño a gran velocidad. Luego tomo el miembro del ojiazul y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, haciendo que grandes gemidos de placer se escapen de la boca del castaño. Lo calientes que estaban y los gemidos que largaban ambos fueron necesarios para que ambos se corrieran fuertemente. Inmediatamente el rubio se desplomo sobre el cuerpo sudoroso del castaño y dijo:

-Eso fue…fue increíble!

-jaja no exageres suricato

Luego ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo ambos durmiéndose con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

El primero en despertar fue el castaño, que inmediatamente se levanto y comenzó a vestirse.

'Esto no podía haber pasado, se suponía que el iba a contarle sus sentimientos a el rubio no tener sexo con el' pensó el castaño mientras se ponía sus pantalones.

Cuando el castaño estaba terminando de vestirse el rubio despertó y vio que el otro se estaba vistiendo.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto mientas se refregaba los ojos.

-¿Qué parece que hago?, me visto. ¿no es obvio?- respondió el castaño muy nervioso.

-Alto,¿Qué?...¿por…por que?

-Sabes porque vine aquí bas, por que te amo…si te amo, si te amo y lo hago hace seis meses. Y se suponía que te lo diría de una manera diferente para que tu no salgas corriendo o algo por el estilo.

-y porque saldría corriendo?-pregunto el rubio mientras se ponía sus bóxers negros que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

-Porque tu eres el chico de una noche bas, no eres de los chicos que tienen novios o romances. Tu solo tienes sexo con alguien y ya…Y yo fui un tonto al creer que podría a ver algo entre nosotros. Perdón si arruine nuestra amistad con mis tontos sentimientos, yo…yo…será mejor que me valla.

Pero antes de que el Cataño pudiera marcharse el rubio lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia el tomándolo de la cintura y besándolo tiernamente.

-También te amo kurt.-Dijo el rubio mientras miraba dulcemente al castaño

-¿Qu..que?-pregunto el castaño sorprendido.

-Que también te amo bobo, lo hago desde el día que te conocí en Lima-bean-Respondió el rubio mientras le daba un beso en la frente al otro.

-¿Pero y este chico Harry?-pregunto el castaño celoso.

-Es mi primo bobo, el es el estudia aquí. Y como yo me graduare el quedara solo, a si que estábamos pasando nuestros últimos días juntos aquí ya que luego no nos veremos muy diariamente.

-Bas lo siento…yo no sabia…perdón yo…-Se disculpaba el castaño muy ruborizado por la confusión que había tenido.

-Kurt cállate y besame-Dijo el rubio mientras posaba sus labios sobre los del castaño.

Fin.


End file.
